Sleepover with Catorade
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Tori discovers an interesting object in the handbag Jade, object to fantastic virtues for solitary pleasure, Jade goes enjoyed to teach a few things to Tori & Cat. Catorade relationship, girl/girl/girl action. Rated M for erotic scenes.
**A/N: What can say? this is my first Catorade, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Enjoy good reading.**

 **...**

 **Sleepover with Catorade**

 **Hollywood Hills, LA  
** **Vega Residence  
** **Thursday night,**

Since the evening at Karaoke Dokie, Cat & Jade come to sleep more often at Tori's home.

Finally, Cat takes Jade to force with her, Tori does not yet know how the little red head makes for Jade is more enjoyable with her ... but she's curious.

As she watches a movie, romantic for Cat & Tori and boring for Jade, Cat also speaks of their session at the Moving club in West Hollywood. The red-haired talking about the teacher step, one that exerts on her a kind of fascination and fantasies, and he does not leave indifferent Jade either, which means a lot.

Tori tells them about the new boy she sitting next in History/Geography class, very cute but somewhat taciturn.

While Cat continues to speak of the beautiful John, their gym teacher, Jade asks Tori.

"Look in my handbag, I have a picture of John I stole him without his knowledge."

Tori takes the handbag, she opens it and begins to search the photo. But her attention was quickly diverted by another object that was in the handbag.

"You have a dildo in your handbag, I never imagined that you could have such an object" Tori said quite shocked.

The Cat's cheeks took on a rosy hue, Jade let out a frustrated sigh.

"I often use it to tell you the truth, Beck is busy enough to let the girls flirting with him, so I have much free time" Jade says "this little object has wonderful qualities, it gives a lot of pleasure who knows how to use it. When it used, we quickly became addicted."

Tori takes it of the handbag, she carefully observes all angles. It was the first time she was holding a dildo in her hands. She lets her fingers run along the object, revealing a soft and flexible material, pleasant surprise to the touch. She mechanically door it under her nose to smell it, a sweet, musky scent caresses her olfactory buds. It was this feeling rather exciting and confusing at times.

She wondered if it was the scent of Jade or odor produced by this matter she failed to define with precisely? She longed to put her tongue on this hairpiece rod to know the taste.

Jade smirked at curiosity of Tori for this object solitary pleasures, this girl is so naive.

"If you wish, you can put your lips on, Vega" Jade said, as to give her the green light and allow her to do what she would not have dared to do without her approval.

She raises her tongue at the base of the object and slowly rises towards the top end of the artificial limb. She feels under her tongue, both taste delicious and sweet, and a roughness close to that of a real penis. Sensing that Cat & Jade seemed not embarrassed by the situation, Tori gives free rein to her instincts and her lips slid along the head to feel the object gently up against the bottom of her palate.

She felt hot chills through her body.

"You seem to take some pleasure Vega" Jade said, feeling turned on by seeing Tori do so.  
"I must admit that this object exerts a certain fascination on me, but the material is cold, and what I like in a dick, it's also the heat it gives off" Tori says.  
"We must first heat the toy, there is a special way to make the most, do not take it no matter how" Jade said, before looking at the two girls "do you want I show on one of you how you should use it?"

The situation seemed very strange for Tori & Cat, but the atmosphere was not stuck and Cat is volunteered for this unique experience.

"I agree that you try on me, if you're okay, Tori" the redhead asked at Tori.  
"I agree" Tori nods "I am curious to know more about the famous virtues of this object of desire."  
"Okay, but first you are a little too dressed both. Take your clothes off, just keep your underwear" Jade ordered them.

* * *

No discomfort between the three girls, they are now in their underwear.

Tori wears only a red panties, exposing her breast at caramel skin, Jade loves the sight before her eyes, she wondered if the body of Tori also has the taste of caramel. Cat wears a black push-up bra and a black thong with black stockings also. Tori wonders if Jade has not bewitched Cat wearing this black set. Jade wears underwear without too many pretensions: a bra and white panties, with blue dots. Cat licks her lips as she wants to put her mouth on her breast, maybe more.

Tori & Cat are side by side, while Jade is in front of them as she goes directed this small improvised erotic encounter.

Jade takes the dildo in her hands, did come and go several times the palm of her right hand along the handle as to preheat before giving the first recommendations to Cat.

"First, act on your mind and relaxes your whole body, as if it were an Asian massage. Every part of your skin becomes receptive, all your thoughts focus on the pleasure you are about to receive ..."

Tori also taking mental notes on Jade's instructions for the redhead.

Cat manages to relax and gradually feel every muscle in her body let go. She lets herself do. Suddenly she perceives contact of this synthetic cock brushed the inside of her thighs, just above her knees. A powerful wave raced along her thigh, to creep on her sex she feels swell under her underwear.

"When you feel the desire, slowly take off your underwear" Jade continued.

She operates the dildo gently along her bare legs, spreading her string to reach her pussy that ever swelled, coming down her thighs, starting again toward her belly, lingering around her sensitive navel, pursuing its race under her bra, slipping between her small breasts. Cat feels precisely the least variations of moves that Jade, expertly, inflicted at her dildo that was now running on her body.

Tori looks the bump that formed the object is walking from one breast to the other of Cat, rubbing her nipples erect under the stimulations. Cat unhooks her bra and she leaves her flat chest rise, but appetizing.

Jade turned to Tori, she orders him to get rid of this embarrassing panties, which she did. Then, Tori widely spreads her legs, to signify to Jade that she is ready to receive the toy in her, as the gothic girl sees her already wet sex on seeing Jade teased their redheaded friend.

Jade yet delays this time by going up the dildo at her face.

"Suck that dick" she said in a carnal voice, to extend things.

Now sure, Tori think Jade is really sadistic.

 **...**

However and without resistance, Tori obeys and sucks this cock sensually that seems her that more and more real.

After a time that seems endless for Tori, Jade finally down to her pussy flooded with pleasure. She still lingers a moment on her pubis, rubbing her labia, stroking her buttocks, tickling her little anus available. Tori finally feels the dildo into her pussy until the hilt.

She could not remember a huge sigh of pleasure.

"Hmmmmm ... Yeessss ..." Tori leaves escaped throwing her head back.

Jade accelerates its up-and-down. While Tori was still in her ecstasy, she fondles her breasts and arching her back up to the maximum.

At her side, Cat was silent but she did not lose a crumb of the show, she had now removed her string and masturbated herself without discomfort, her eyes wandering over the quivering body of Tori. Jade had also passed a hand in her shorty and she was masturbating while pursuing her demonstration.

Tori feels the pleasure growing again, it was her third consecutive orgasm, she would cum one last time in a huge fireworks display.

She tells at Jade to remove the dildo, Tori turns to get on all fours, arching her back to excess, and thus exhibiting her ass and pussy open for the gothic beautiful brunette.

Jade licks the dildo of Tori's juice, then drag it back into the open pussy of the brunette.

She also enjoys licking two fingers before sliding them into the anus offered of Tori.

"Go, like this. Yes faster, I will still cum" Tori yells.

A hurricane of fun prevails, she has rarely cum much.

At this time, Cat also cries, as if she had entered a trance in her orgasm.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I know this is a little short and I stopped at a lovely time.**

 **But I am a bit sadistic, too, and I thought you wanted imagined the rest in your dirty minds.**


End file.
